


She's an ugly joke

by lovesynlikeasin



Series: Toujours Pur [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Death Eaters, F/M, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Muggle-born, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesynlikeasin/pseuds/lovesynlikeasin
Summary: Andromeda Black is betrothed to Rabastan LeStrange, but she knows something no one else know about her future husband.





	She's an ugly joke

Andromeda glanced at Rabastan. Her future husband. Not by choice. They had both accepted it. Andromeda didn't see eye to eye on most things with Rabastan but at least he wasn't as cruel as his brother. Nor was he bad for the eyes. He was a handsome young fella. 

The two of them had never been close or anything, but their parents kept inviting each others families to fancy dinners, and lately they insisted on the two spending time alone during the visit to get to know each other better. 

As Andromeda kept her eyes on her future husband, she fiddled her fingers. She didn't know how to say it. "Hey." she broke the silence quietly, a silence which had filled the air for perhaps thirthy minutes. 

Rabastan turned to her, giving a brief nod before staring out in the air once more. "It's okay, y'know. That you....love someone else." the words came in a careful manner. Andromeda rarely felt selfconcious but in this moment she did. She didn't even know the full story. She didn't even know how Rabastan would react. 

The youngest LeStrange brother was quick to react. Swift turn of his head and their eyes met. "What?" his voice was sharp enough to cut air. Andromeda gulped. "I've...seen you. With her. Don't worry, I don't think anyone else have noticed it. But....yeah. I've seen you. I won't tell anyone." Rabastan didn't say anything for a long time. His eyes were hard. 

"I think it's time for you to leave." Hard words and Andromeda rose to leave. Honestly, she was going to leave. She was going to leave the room, not make a fuss about anything. For once keep her parents slightly content with her behavior. Only so she could manage to sneak out later. 

Something stopped her though. She couldn't bring herself to leave. "No. It's time for you to come to terms with whatever the hell you are doing." Rabastan's eyes grew colder and Andromeda wondered if this was the time she would see her future husband's true nature. Was he as cruel as his brother after all? 

"You don't know anything, so I advice you to keep your mouth shut about subjects that's none of your buisness." He rose from his place, meaning to show her the way out. 

"I know you wouldn't be caught dead with a muggle even, if it wasn't something serious." judging by the look in his eyes, Andromeda knew she hit the nail straight on it's head. He kept his lips sealed however, as if waiting for her to continue. "And don't come here saying it's a stupid bet or something. Because I know it isn't. She would be too filthy for a mere bet." the way the youngest LeStrange brother flinched as she by purpose used the word 'filthy', he simply confirmed it all. 

"I don't know what you are talking about, Ms Black." Rabastan seemed to have regained his cool, but Andromeda just didn't know if she could discard of the topic as easily as her future husband. In one way, she viewed this as an easy way out. If he was the one resisting, she could go on and live the life she wanted. At least for a while before her family found someone new to force her with. Yet, in the midst of her own selfish needs, she didn't want the man to suffer through a meaningless marriage with her, when someone else held his heart. It just felt wrong. Really fucking wrong. 

"Fine, fine. But don't let your god damn pride get her hurt. 'Cause she will get hurt if you don't do something about your situation. Either you step up to yourself pretty soon or you're the one who's getting orders to kill her when your sicko of a master decide that every muggle born nearby should be collected and killed. Sorry, excuse me, shall be collected and killed." Andromeda had never seen eye to eye with her family's view on muggle borns. To her, it was nothing but disgusting and horrible. 

Rabastan's reaction caught her of guard. Before she even knew what happened, he had his wand aimed at her. Barely an inch from her chin. He was glaring and the grip on the piece of wood was tight. She obviously hit a nerve. But hey, who wouldn't react like that by the choice of her words. Really, she shouldn't of been surprised. 

"Shut up, just. Shut the fuck up. You don't even know what you are talking about." he snarled in a low, treatening voice. He was obviously not too pleased with her. "Leave her out of this. If you ever bring up her again, I will rip out your guts and feed them to you." Andromeda shook her head. A lot could be said about Andromeda Black, but one thing was sure; she wasn't too good at keeping her nose out of other's business. "And have her blood on my hands when all of this goes to hell? Because you're a coward? Grow up, Rab. You love a muggle born. You're already too deep in. I might not know exactly what you are talking about but I do have a damn clue. You're one of us now. The traitors. The ones that can't bring our selves to live with this pureblood shit." The truth was that she wasn't like her sisters. She appeared to be the only one who saw logic in what Sirius preached. So much she could never follow her family's footsteps. And now Rabastan was stuck with the same. 

At least that's what she thought. Expected. Which was why she couldn't help but gasp as he tore apart his shirt sleeve, exposing the dark mark. The mark of a fucking death eater! 

"Wh-what?" For once Andromeda Black could stutter, her confidence ripped to shreads at an blink of an eye. "I did what I had to. I told her I hated her. That it was all a cruel joke. That I would never fall for a mudblood. That I would kill her with no hesitation if she ever uttered a word of all this to anyone. So no, you fucking brat. You don't know anything about this. Nothing. You're not the one carrying your love's death sentence." She clenched her jaw. Kept silent. Because, her heart shattered a bit for her fiance in that moment. Someone had to put an end to all of this shit. To all of this violence and terror. 

"I was out of line. I'm going to leave now." she spoke quietly, but Rabastan brushed past her before she even could think, not seeming to care that he almost shoved her to the ground. Understandable. She closed her eyes tightly. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are always nice


End file.
